


"Нужно просто дождаться весны, Сэмми"

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	"Нужно просто дождаться весны, Сэмми"

Все изменилось после той страшной ночи. Рвущиеся из окон гудящие языки пламени, поглощающие крышу дома и звезды над ним, снились Дину еще долго.   
Не стало мамы, теплого молока и сказок перед сном. Не было больше мягкой постели и фланелевой пижамы, а еще медвежонка с пуговицей вместо левого глаза. Исчезла папина улыбка и вечернее катание на его плечах. Осталась где-то позади соседская девочка, которая позволяла кататься на ее велосипеде. И классики на асфальте перед домом смылись потоками воды из пожарных шлангов.  
Теперь были бесконечная дорога, ночи в мотелях с серым жестким бельем, папин суровый взгляд и беспокойный Сэмми. Сэм спал днем в машине, словно в колыбели, и хныкал ночами, не давая спать Дину. Дин пробовал тоже спать в машине, но стоило ему задремать, как Сэм скатывался с коленей, и отец сердился, что Дин не присматривает за младшим братом. Дин, конечно, обижался, но не сильно, потому отец и вовсе не спал. Днем он вел машину, а ночами уходил куда-то, строго настрого наказывая Дину никому не открывать и смотреть за Сэмми.  
Зимой темнело рано, и Дину было неуютно глядеть вечерами в черноту за окнами мотеля. На вопрос, когда они вернутся домой, отец отвечал уклончиво или вовсе молчал. А когда однажды маленький Дин расплакался, отец посадил его на колени и попросил подождать до весны.   
В ту ночь Джон вернулся рано, и еще за дверью услышал негромкое хныканье Сэма. Он торопливо отпер дверь, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Дина. Но Дин не спал, он ходил по комнате, укачивая брата на плече, и напевал:

Bye, baby Bunting,   
Daddy’s gone a hunting,  
Gone to fetch a rabbit skin  
To wrap the baby Bunting in.

Сэм что-то промурчал и сладко зевнул.   
\- Не плачь, я тебя не брошу. Скоро поедем домой, - сказал маленький Дин, прижимая к себе крохотное тельце. – Нужно просто дождаться весны, Сэмми.


End file.
